1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to bathtub improvements and more specifically to novel bathtub structure which provide an insulation feature which adds to the comfort of the user and which provides a unique well configuration to comfortably, efficiently and safely service the shower and bath needs of all sized persons.
2. Prior Art
While it is known to provide contoured bathtub with leg elevating structure and while it has been suggested that bathtubs be constructed which have low thermal conductivity, the proposals of the prior art have failed to produce a bathtub which is at all times thermally and physiologically comfortable, is easy to clean, conserves water while providing capacity to accommodate and cover any sized individual, which reduces splashing onto the adjacent floor, which is safe and uniquely provides for shower, bath and overflow drainage.
The following patents are known and are of general interest, though not specifically relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 627,318; U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,477; U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,495; U.S. Pat. No. D.229,180; U.S. Pat. No. D.236,619; British Pat. No. 904,763; British Pat. No. 1,381,723 and West German Pat. No. 1,943,650.